


Finally

by eClair23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Steve returns the Soul Stone after "Endgame," and Clint and Natasha are reunited. AU in which Clintasha is a thing!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	Finally

Sam stared at Steve in confusion. “Cap? You weren’t supposed to come back… young.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m headed back in a bit, but I thought you might want to see who I’ve got with me…” He stepped to the side, revealing Nat standing behind him, fiddling with her hands nervously, as if unsure of how the others would react to her return.

Overcome at the sight of her alive and well, Clint fell to his knees, biting his fist to keep from sobbing. He shook his head. “There’s no way.” 

She hastily knelt beside him, brushing his cheek with her hand. “Hey.” Tears escaped her eyes as she breathed a laugh. 

He closed his eyes tight, pleading. “Go away. You’re not real, I watched you die. Please stop torturing me.” 

Her brow furrowed, her eyes revealing her hurt. “I’m here. I’m okay. Clint, please look at me.”

“I… I can’t. I can’t let you go again.”

She pulled him close to her, so close he could feel her heartbeat. His breath hitched as the beat of her heart registered, and he clutched at the back of her suit, trying to pull her closer.

He stroked her hair over and over. “I thought I lost you, Tasha.”

“Shh… I’m okay. I’m right here, I’m okay.”

Steve spoke quietly. “I returned the stone, like we agreed, but when I did, it gave back what I loved. At least that’s what Red Skull told me. One minute, she was at the bottom of the cliff, half-frozen, and the next she was right next to me. I can’t explain it.”

Clint buried his face in the crook between her neck and her shoulder, grasping at her desperately. She smoothed her fingers over the nape of his neck, gently weaving her fingers through his hair. “Shh…”

He pulled back, staring at her like he was seeing a ghost. “You were–Nat, I saw you. You were dead. You can’t be here.”

She smiled sadly. “It’s me. I’m here, Clint. It’s okay.”

He gave a short nod, his eyes fixed on hers. It was all so overwhelming, he had to look away, burying his face in his hand as she rubbed his back. “I know it’s a lot. It’s okay.”

She pulled away to wipe at her own tears, but he tugged her back toward him, his lips capturing hers. 

“You’re okay? You’re not hurt, or anything?”

She shook her head. “A little sore, but nothing some aspirin won’t fix.”

“I love you… so much. You know that?”

“Of course I do. I love you, too.” She paused. “I, um, I hate to change the topic, but do you guys happen to have anything to eat? Being dead’ll give you quite the appetite.”

They laughed, for the first time in a long time. Clint slung his arm around her as they walked back to the compound. 

“We’ve got PB and J, just the way you left it,” Cap teased. “I guess I can stay for a bit.”

She grinned. “Excellent. I can finally hit you in the head with that sandwich.”


End file.
